


[K][千出]恋无可恋

by whitenoiserain



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitenoiserain/pseuds/whitenoiserain





	[K][千出]恋无可恋

愚人节，最好笑也最残酷的玩笑莫过于“我喜欢你”。

如果这句“告白”出自你的青梅竹马之口呢？

出羽从来都未敢想象过这个场景。

乍听之下，不禁呆怔了好一阵子。很快，就恢复了一贯的冷静沉着，只是拧紧眉头，盯着眼前的死党。

所谓的冷静也不过是表象而已。

心底五味杂陈的感觉在翻滚，牵动着思绪将不知道收藏在哪个角落里的记忆都连带着翻了出来。出羽这才惊讶地发现，自己跟眼前的白痴一起混的日子居然已经占去了至今而来生命的大半时光，几乎所有有记忆以来的快乐、苦闷、烦恼、愤怒通通与他有关。带着记忆沉淀下来的感情不断催化、膨胀，成为自己口中与千岁的“孽缘”。

不由得在心里苦笑，有时候的确应该质疑一下自己的智商。出羽终于明白自己长久以来，面对喝醉或者夜归的千岁时那种心脏好像被紧紧束缚，痛入骨髓，却闷闷不得呼救的感觉意味着什么。

某人早已经住进了心底唯一的地方，无意识的，在连情爱是什么都懵然不知的时候。

此前，一直以为，那不过是恨铁不成钢的友情罢了。

然而面对此时此刻，体内感情的嚣张咆哮，再想去否定它，恐怕已是苍白无力。

既然是无法否定，不如，干脆接受它？

被自己这个唐突的念头吓了一跳的出羽不由自主地向后退了一步。所幸千岁并没有步步紧逼，只是弯起那双平时总是诱惑着女孩子的眼睛，微笑着静待出羽的回应。

望着千岁眼眸内鲜有的清澈和认真，出羽想就这么沉沦下去算了。

可惜，只有想而已。

千岁平时就爱开玩笑，他说的喜欢，真的是喜欢吗？或是，只不过心血来潮，将习惯当成了恋爱，弄错了喜欢的概念？

即便他没有弄错，而自己也一时头脑发热答应了，然后呢？轰轰烈烈地过一段恋人的亲密时光，等千岁找到下一个新的目标，就笑说弄错了和平分手？然后回到好朋友的位置，眼睁睁地看着他不断重复这种恋爱游戏？再然后……

再也没有什么然后，说什么“再见亦是朋友”不过是自欺欺人的籍口。一旦跨过了友情和暧昧的界线，原本的一切都会分崩离析，后悔的余地一点也没有。

倒不如没有开始，也就不会结束。

就容许我自私一次吧。

出羽阖上眼，为自己未得见天日就必须死去的感情默哀了一秒。勉强扯起一丝笑容，展开双臂拥抱千岁，尽力地拥紧，尽力地压抑语调中的叹息，“这个笑话不好笑……兄弟。”

千岁猛地想起自己那次失恋的时候出羽就是这么拥抱着安慰自己，笑道，“没想到你学乖了不上当受骗啊。愚人节快乐……”

这是千岁第一次也是唯一 一次对出羽说谎。

===END===


End file.
